Twenty Years from Now, Will I still Feel the Same
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: Twenty years and the castaways are still on the island. A lot has changed, but then again a lots the same.
1. Who's who

The island was like a home to them. It just slowly happened until one day they realized this was their life. But it had come at a price. The group was smaller. The graveyard was a constant source of torture for some.

_**Boone-**He was the first to go. Something about a plane falling off a cliff. They never got the whole story._

_**Locke-**He went a few days after Boone. Hurley found him dead. He had hung himself. _

_**Alexander**-He was Kate and Sawyers second child. It had almost killed both his parents. They probably would have died had it not been for Peter._

_Jin-He complained of a stomach ache and one day he didn't wake up. Sun soon got with Michael. She was no longer close to Jin, but felt a responsibility not to marry another while he was still alive._

_**Jack**-He died, well no one knew from what. Sun said she thought it was a brain tumor. Luckily Jack had taught Sun most of what he knew and she took care of the island. _

There were also kids now to.

_**Lilliana and Nadia**- Sayid and Shannon's twins. Identical except that one of Lilliana's eyes was green. They were now 15._

_**Daniel**- Claire's son and for all purposes Charlie's. He was 16 almost 17. _

_**Josh-**Kate and Sawyers first born. He was 15._

_**Peter**- Kate and Sawyer's son. He was 11 now._

_Danielle- Claire and Charlie's daughter. She was 12 going on 25. _

_**Ginny**- Sun and Michaels daughter. She was 8_

_**Sicilly**- Sawyer and Kate's daughter. She was 7. _

Danielle peaked around the tent she knew Shannon was in. "Shannon?"

Shannon turned around. She had a hand place on her very pregnant belly. "Hey Danni." She smiled as Danni walked in. "I'm way to old to be pregnant."

Danielle laughed. "I don't know how old is to old to be pregnant but I'm sure your not to old. I mean well you are."

Shannon laughed and rolled her eyes fanning herself with her hand. "That I am."

Peter came in. "Danni aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah I was just talking to Shannon." She said walking over to him. "Bye Shan."

"Bu-Bye hun." Shannon said sitting down and feeling very pregnant.

Sayid stood looking at 2 dark haired, dark skinned girls who were wearing bikini's that had once been their mothers. He laughed that they were tanning. He saw Nadia laugh at something her sister said as water went over her toes. She was beautiful, and she was his. They were both beautiful. He felt the presence of someone beside him and turned. Daniel was standing there.

"You make good kids man." He teased Sayid.

Sayid's eyes showed amusement but he tried his best to keep his face serious. "You can try that shit on Lilliana but not me mister."

"Okay I'm going to go try that shit." He laughed going down to the beach and sitting down next to Lilliana. Growing up with them he could tell them apart even from far off. He didn't know how but he could.

A/N I know it ends suddenly but my computer kept freezing and I had to stop. More to come though, if I get reviews that is.


	2. The Real World

Daniel smiled at Lilliana. "Want to go take a walk?" He asked, helping her up when she nodded.

"Bye Nadia." Lilliana and Daniel said as they walked off.

Nadia got up and went to her tent and put on shorts. She walked outside running her hands through her hair. Someone came up behind her and tickled her sides and she jumped. She turned around to see Josh's smiling face. "Hey." She grinned.

"Hey best buddy." He said putting an arm around her waist. "So I had this idea."

"No way Josh." Nadia said pulling away. "No more stupid plans."

Josh pretended not to hear her. "You know the old tower. Your dad told me about it and the French woman. Well I was thinking we could probably use it for what's it called? Electricity and then we could heat the water."

"I think we'd be more likely to get ourselves killed." Nadia said as they made their way onto the path for the lagoon. She pulled a leaf off a tree to play with. "I wonder what it would be like in the real world."

"I bet it's horrible. I mean my parents have told me stories of how people kill each other and rob each other and all kinds of horrible things. They have to keep their doors locked all the time."

"But maybe it's nice. I mean there has to be good people right?" Nadia said sitting down at the rock by the lagoon.

"Maybe. But I bet everyone would move to different places. And I'd miss you. You're my very bestest friend."

Nadia smiled. "You're my best friend to." She said jumping off the rock and onto him knocking them both into the water. She came up laughing.

"Dude I'm all wet." Josh said splashing her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Claire watched Sicilly and Ginny playing. Kate walked up to her. "You have beautiful kids." Claire said smiling.

"We all do." Kate laughed. She laid her head on Claire's shoulder. "Do you sometimes hope we don't get off the island?"

"Yeah." Claire said. "I mean I don't know if I could go back. I'd miss you guys horribly. And imagine the kids."

"Oh I know!" Kate said. "I sometimes do to. But other times I do want to get rescued. But it would be weird. I don't think I could handle not just being able to walk to see you guys all the time."

"I know." Claire said.

Sicilly ran up to Kate. "Mommy I got something in my eye." She said blinking her left eye a lot.

"Oh no!" Kate said getting it out.

"Thanks Mommy." She ran back off.

"Your welcome." Kate smiled watching her run off. "I still sometimes am startled by the fact that I have kids."

"Me to. And that I've raising them fairy well on an island."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N Short again but my friend just told me something that made me lose my inspiration. I swear one day you will get a long chapter.


End file.
